I'm Human
by darkgirl3
Summary: Tyler's back after being killed by Julian and he is one hundred percent human. He's not okay with it, but he's going to deal with the fact he's human again, with Caroline's help of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I'm Human**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Tyler's back after being killed by Julian and he is one hundred percent human. He's not okay with it, but he's going to deal with the fact he's human again, with Caroline's help of course. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I do not own anything if I did season 5 would be so different. I just couldn't let the writers screw the show up yet again. Hope you enjoy this version of post finale after it went to white screen with vpd written there.**

**AN2: This is for forwood13 because had to fix the horrible mistake/B**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 1**

Everything was so wrong and after what had happened with The Travelers nobody really knew what was going to happen. It was horrible thinking that Damon and Bonnie were stuck on the other side. She sat down under a tree in the cemetery because she didn't want to go outside of the cemetery. She didn't know if they could yet.

She had been there helping Matt and Jeremy torture Tyler to get Julian to talk. It had about killed her to do that to her best friend and the love of her life. She'd done it though and she'd promised Tyler they'd find a way to get him back. She'd been there when Julian took over his body completely. She had tried everything to get Tyler to come to the front, but it didn't work.

She'd been stuck and it had hurt not having Tyler there. Julian was nothing to her beside the asshole that took her husband. Julian talked about being alone without his wife; he'd taken her husband from her. She just thanked god she had Tyler back now, but it had come at a price. He was no longer a hybrid or a werewolf for that matter; he was human with the werewolf gene.

It was like starting all over again, except she had to make sure he didn't trigger the curse. This time she couldn't fail in stopping that to happen, then again nothing went as planned. Damon was supposed to have come back, but he hadn't. Bonnie had said she'd be back too and she wasn't here either.

She lost two of her friends and all she wanted to do was cry because she hadn't taken the time to grieve when she'd felt Tyler slip away. She'd also felt Julian's death because she was Tyler's mate, his wife, his best friend, and everything that described what they meant to each other. She couldn't say anything because she was also so happy because Tyler was alive again. She knew something was different even before he said he felt different. She couldn't sense he was a werewolf or a hybrid.

She wondered if she was still his mate since he was no longer a werewolf. She felt the tears falling as she pulled her legs up and buried her head in her arms. She couldn't help the sobs it was just too much. After watching Tyler being taken away from her just like that, when Julian was killing Stefan in front of her and then feeling when Julian had been killed.

She had held herself together even after Bonnie told her she'd made it up that she couldn't bring herself back. They had found a way though and it had given her some hope. She'd talked to Stefan before coming here; he'd lost his brother and his best friend, Lexi, at same time. She couldn't imagine what she'd do if she lost Tyler like that. She knew Jeremy had to be hurting too because Bonnie was not here either. She just couldn't make herself get up and go find him. She hadn't even said anything when she'd sped off to the tree.

Tyler was trying to talk to Jeremy to help him deal with what was going on. She couldn't help but think how they were so much closer. Jeremy and Matt had been helping her with Tyler being possessed. It had been the worst thing ever, but having him back now made it all worth it. She knew nothing could make things okay having a person you loved gone. She didn't even know if her mom was okay because she hadn't sent her a text yet. Her mom had to be okay because she didn't know what she'd do without her.

**B TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler was trying to find Caroline, but so far the woods looked the same. He'd saw her sped off and he'd wanted to go with her. He'd been locked so far down in his body that he couldn't do anything. Julian had been in control and he thought he'd never be free again. He'd thought that he would never be able to hold Caroline again. He hadn't even been able to see her where he'd been locked in Julian.

He'd felt the pain when he'd been killed and when he saw Bonnie, he knew he was probably never going get back to Caroline. He had wanted to tell her so many things, but Bonnie promised to get him back. He had trusted her and she got him back here. She was gone now though, she hadn't gotten to come back, and Damon was gone too.

It wasn't fair that they weren't here. He used to hate Damon so much, but they had become friends over last few years. Julian had even helped Damon saving both of their asses. Bonnie was everything to Jer and he knew what he was going through. He had Caroline back now though, if he could find her. He had cut his hand on the rock and he hadn't healed. He could tell he was back to being human.

It felt weird being back to the way he had been. He knew he was going have to be careful again, make sure he didn't trigger the curse. The thing was, he didn't want to be human again. He had hated being a werewolf, but right now he'd take that over this. The Travelers had ruined his life, all of their lives by coming here.

After all the hell he went through being a werewolf and then a hybrid. He'd been gone through all the hell of breaking all his bones to get free of Klaus. He had lost his mom breaking the rest of the Hybrids free of Klaus. He'd had to run for his life from Klaus. However, he'd had Caroline the entire time and he loved her so damn much.

He stopped walking trying to see if he could sense Caroline. She was his mate, his best friend, his wife and everything that meant anything to him. He felt something deep down, but he couldn't tell if it was her or the wolf that was locked away wanting him to get it to come back out. It was the same feeling he'd felt the first time that Sarah had fallen down the stairs. He shook it off going around another tree and stopped because he heard Caroline. He was right on top of her so he knew he had nothing left over from before.

"Well I suck at tracking you down," he said because she looked up and he could see the tears. He wanted to make her feel better, but he felt like hell too. He really wanted to punch something, but he couldn't lose control. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her.

It was the second time he'd gotten to touch her since before he'd been possessed. When Jeremy and Bonnie had gone to get Julian's body, something that had been a failed mission, he had gotten Matt to give him some time with Caroline. He'd still been chained up in case, but he'd gotten to say goodbye to her in case.

He'd begged Matt, Jer, and Caroline to help him when Julian was taking over his body. He could see everything that had happened and then it was over. The last thing he had said was I'll always love you. He'd been looking at Caroline hoping that she knew he didn't regret anything.

He'd saved her mom and been blindsided by Julian. He had let his guard down and he blamed his own self for that. He had gotten away though; he'd turned in that room. It was the only way to get away from Julian's wife. He'd thought it was Caroline at first till he opened his eyes and remembered where he had been. He had pretended to be Julian so he could get away because he couldn't stay there any longer. His friends had to know what was going on with The Travelers.

**B TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline leaned against him letting another sob out because she couldn't help but think of the times she'd hidden and he'd found her. She was going to have to get used to this again. She felt cold without his warmth, "It's not funny," she knew he'd tried cheer her up, but nothing could right now. "Don't you ever leave me again," she wanted to hold onto him tight as she could, but she didn't want to hurt him. She thought he was gone forever, "I love you so much,"

"I love you too, Care," he'd shown it to her before he'd been lost. "I promise you I won't ever leave you again, and I'm so sorry for what he did," he was referring to the ripping of Stefan's heart out moment. He would have never done that to their friend. He might get jealous of Caroline and his friendship, but he knew that he had no competition. Caroline didn't see Stefan that way and she told him that plenty of times. He held onto her not caring if she applied a little too much pressure.

"It wasn't you, you'd never do that to him," She looked up at him before kissing him. Tyler kissed her back not wanting to stop. She was what he had clung to before he had gotten back through Bonnie. He hadn't gone far from the cemetery scared that he might be sucked into the horrible abyss. He had held to the love he had for her and how she was the only one that could make it okay. He might be human again, but she was all he knew. He was going to make sure that he kept her all to his self.

Caroline didn't care when he moved her back onto the ground. She always liked when he took charge, she'd gone from upset to turned on and she wanted him now. It had been three days without having sex with him. It however felt like a lifetime at the moment. She kissed him moving her hands under his jacket and shirt. "Tyler," she moaned out as he kissed along her neck. He pushed her shirt up before pulling away and kissing down her body. She smiled watching him as he started working on her jeans.

Tyler slid them off of her body before tossing them aside with her panties. He wanted this to be right, but he missed the scent he used to get right away. He kissed up to her center before moving back down. He wanted to take his time and do this right since he had just got back to the living. Caroline couldn't stop herself from begging because she wanted him inside of her.

Tyler smirked, "You really have no patients, Care," he took hold of her leg putting it over his shoulder before he started sucking her clit. He breathed in her scent as he thrust two of his fingers into her.

**TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: I'm Human**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Tyler's back after being killed by Julian and he is one hundred percent human. He's not okay with it, but he's going to deal with the fact he's human again, with Caroline's help of course. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I do not own anything if I did season 5 would be so different. I just couldn't let the writers screw the show up yet again. Hope you enjoy this version of post finale after it went to white screen with vpd written there.**

**AN2: This is for forwood13 because had to fix the horrible mistake**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 2**

Caroline cried out as he worked his fingers over her g-spot. She held him to her doing her best not to flip them over and riding his face. "Tyler, please," arched up not caring who heard her right now. She had Tyler back and it was all she could register right now. There was not anything that could make her register anything else.

Tyler grinned up at her before moving his fingers a little bit faster in and out of her body as he pulled her bra down sucking her nipple into his mouth. He might not be a werewolf or hybrid, but he always knew how to please a woman. He knew how to please Caroline and had done an excellent job of that in the past. He moved to her other breast not giving in to her pleads to be inside of her. He didn't stop sucking as her cries became louder as her head moved back and forth in the leaves. He returned his mouth to her right breast swirling his tongue around it.

Caroline used all of her will power to make sure she didn't buck him off of her as she moved against his fingers. She had to keep reminding herself he wasn't like her now. She moved her hands to his head running her fingers through his hair. Her entire body was in a frenzy as her orgasm started. Tyler knew the sound she made when she was going to cum. He moved down thrusting his tongue into her opening sending her into her orgasm. She screamed out his name as her body bowed up.

He licked her from bottom to top sucking her clit before he cleaned her juices from her body. He moved back pulling his shirt over his head and working on his jeans. He kicked his boots off and a smirk came over his face. He had just been reborn so to speak after all he had died. So he wondered if everything had been restored to the way it had been. He might just be a virgin again and he couldn't help, but laugh at that fact.

"Why are you laughing?" Caroline asked panting looking up at him. She wasn't sure if she'd missed a joke he'd made or if he was laughing at her. She was sure her hair looked a mess right about now. There were leaves in it more than likely and she could feel her fangs against her lips.

"I'm back where I was at fifteen, except this time, I have you," he didn't remember his first time at all. He'd gone to a college party with his cousin one weekend. He had woken up the morning after said party in a bed with a girl, naked. He wasn't sure if it was true, that he had his virginity back, but he was going to take it that way. "I think something else was restored, but that will be gone in moment. Really don't need it at all,"

**B TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline was confused by the comment trying to figure what happened when he was fifteen. "I don't usually say this or use it because I am a lot smarter than I look," he always told her that and she smiled at him, "But what the hell are you talking about?"

Tyler took hold of her shirt tossing it after he pulled it off of her, her bra was next and then he moved so he was at her entrance. He kissed her still not answering her question. He looked down at her needing air after a few moments and thrusted into her, "You probably just took my virginity," he kissed her before she could say anything back moving out of her before thrusting back in.

Caroline whimpered as he filled her and she was trying not to hurt him so badly that she almost didn't hear what he said. She bit down on her lip before moving her hands over his back. She had healed the cut on his hand earlier with her blood. She really didn't need the bastard Enzo trying to hurt him. She tried not to claw at his back, but she couldn't resist. Tyler groaned, but he leaned against her whispering in her ear not to hold back. He didn't want her to hold back because he could take it. There was no way on earth he was going let her use kid gloves on him; he hated kid gloves.

She shook her head telling him no, "You're human, Tyler," she wouldn't risk hurting him. It sounded so weird saying that though. She wanted to cry right now for him, but she could do that later.

He took hold of her hips moving faster, the grip he had would more than likely bruise a normal girl, he didn't like the easy crap. "You're not about to use that against me," he said and he bit down beside her neck making her cry out in pleasure. She flipped them over looking into his eyes as she felt her fangs come out. "There's my girl," he pulled her down kissing her with everything he had in him. He didn't care about her fangs scrapping his lip. He loved every part of her and there was no way he was going to go without seeing her, all of her. He held her against him thrusting up hitting all the right spots as she came back down on him.

**B TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline moaned kissing him back feeling his hands on her. She used her hands to lift herself up before slamming back down onto him. She was about to lose all of her will power. "Tyler," she felt him hit against the neck of her womb and she shouted his name collapsing on him cumming. She felt him still thrusting up into her and she didn't want him to stop. She tried to pull away hearing his blood pumping through his vein. His pulse was right there below her mouth and all she had to do was move her fangs.

Tyler knew what she was fighting; it wasn't hard to figure it out. "Bite me, Caroline," he turned his head to the side letting her have access to what she wanted. He knew exactly what he was doing right now. If he was still a werewolf it would technically be submitting to her. He held onto her hips thrusting up again getting her attention. He hadn't cum yet, "Drink from me," nothing had changed the fact he was addicted to her feeding from him. "NOW," he gripped onto her ass thrusting up trying get her to do what he wanted.

Caroline was trying to fight the urge to do what he was asking. She knew that she was going to lose the fight though. After all, she was still his mate, which would never change. He was not making her do this, but she could hear his heart beat; he wanted her to do this. She knew she had all the control right now, but he was still commanding her. He was still using what he remembered even if he couldn't turn.

She grabbed hold of a rock moving it over her neck and she sliced it before she bit into his neck. Tyler didn't refuse her offer sucking at her neck as she drank from him. He wished he could bite into her right now. He wanted to feel her under his fangs, but he would take this. He came in that instant filling her with everything he had.

He felt her pull away from his jugular and he let go of her neck too. He still remembered something from the days he was stuck taking orders. If he ever got killed again, if he was drinking from her, then he would be turned into a vampire. It was what had happened to Klaus. Caroline pulled back biting down on her lip again, "I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked and he shook his head.

She could never hurt him because he loved her. The bite mark had healed on his neck when he'd drunk from her. It wouldn't even leave a scar, but he saw the one on her neck from when he'd marked her as his. It seemed like forever ago now, but he'd done it on his next to last full moon as a werewolf. Klaus had turned him into a hybrid two moons after that.

He had been chaining his self up when she walked in. She'd been dressed in a skirt and a shirt that clung to her body. She had tossed something at him and when he'd looked down to see what it was she had giggled. It had been less than half an hour before he would have turned, but he remembered taking her right then and there. He'd held off the transformation for half an hour longer. He had bit into her neck pinning her under him marking her as his. He was just glad that he hadn't killed her when he'd done it. She hadn't fought against him when he'd done it. He had marked her while he filled her with his cum, making her his in every way possible.

**B TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler put her jacket back on her taking her hand after they got dressed. "I love you, Carebear," he lifted her hand up in his showing her their matching rings. "We're in this for the long haul," he wasn't going to ever leave her again. "I told you I would find my way back to you and I did," it took him being killed and reborn as a human, but he had come back. "I remember everything from being over there," he gave her a smile before he picked her up off her feet, "Mason approves of us," he said and she looked shocked at him.

"You saw him?" Caroline asked knowing that Mason hadn't come through Bonnie before they had lost their friends. She was glad that he got to see his Uncle.

"Yes," Tyler said telling her that Mason was the first person he saw on the other side. "He said he knew I was going to end up there, he'd been waiting on me," apparently he'd seen everything that had gone down with The Travelers and him being taken over by Julian. "He told me to make sure I didn't go back to being a dick," he always thought about his Uncle just like he did his mom.

Caroline smiled, "Did, did he find peace or was he sucked away?" she asked wanting to know and hoping that Mason found his peace. He deserved to move on just like others got to.

"He told me to fight until I got back here, to not let that vortex get me," he blinked back the tears that threatened to come out, "He told me he was proud of me," he went on stopping just outside of the barrier that may or may not let Caroline through it. "He found the peace he needed, he wouldn't come back because Jenna wasn't here," he knew that his Uncle was hung up on his best friend. He had held on as long as he could before he had let go vanishing in front of him. "He loved her and never got to tell her how much,"

Caroline knew how much it had meant to Tyler to get to see Mason. He hadn't been there when the ghosts had shown up the year before. "I'm glad you got to say goodbye to him, Tyler," she kissed him before wiggling out of his arms standing on her own two feet. "I don't know if I'm ready to know yet,"

She just didn't have it in her to find out. Instead she took his hand and sped off in the other direction that led out of town. She had gotten Matt to pack a bag for Tyler and herself days before when he'd still been Julian. She had planned on knocking him out and running to find a way to get Tyler back, if it had come to that. She got to her car that was parked just outside of the limits in a clearing.

She sat on the hood of her car holding his hand in hers. "If you can't go, then I'm not going either," Tyler said putting his arm around her before taking her hand back in his. He took his phone out of his pocket; Caroline had given it to him when they got dressed. He turned it on before sending a text message to Matt, "I'm back bro, thanks for torturing me," he smiled at Caroline telling her how thankful he was to her too for what she'd done. He would have been permanently dead if it wasn't for them. He looked at the reply he got back from Matt before sending one more message back at the question are you okay. "I'm human," he kissed Caroline before turning his phone off.

**THE END**


End file.
